Certa Vez Num Verão
by Yundai
Summary: Eve aproximou-se da janela do chalé, observando a neve cair com intensidade lá fora. Acariciou levemente o ventre, quase sentindo a nova vida que ali se formava, enquanto seus pensamentos voavam para longe, para aquela tarde quente no sul da Flórida, o


Certa Vez Num Verão   
  
Autor :Yundai  
  
E-mail: hyundaivgbol.com.br  
  
Gênero : Romance PG-13  
  
Capitulos:1  
  
OBS: Romance adaptado do livro de Lillian Cheathan.  
  
Sinopse:   
  
Eve aproximou-se da janela do chalé, observando a neve cair com intensidade lá fora. Acariciou levemente o ventre, quase sentindo a nova vida que ali se formava, enquanto seus pensamentos voavam para longe, para aquela tarde quente no sul da Flórida, onde tudo começara...  
  
Como fora ingênua! Entregara-se àquele homem fascinante, acreditava no amor... E , no entanto, Draco havia se aproximado dela movido apenas por um diabólico plano de vingança!   
  
O mesmo homem que lhe mostrara o paraíso poderia se tornar um inimigo?  
  
N. A. : Bom, essa é minha primeira fic e venho aqui falar que infelizmente eu não possuo Harry Potter nem afins... Só Alguns personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Os outros são de outra autora... Tenho uma imaginação tremenda...   
  
Esta é uma obra de ficção que eu um adolescente sem nada para fazer comecei para matar meu tempo, infelizmente não me rende grana nenhuma ... Voltando não fiz isso para ser processado então por favor relax. Ah e também não tive autorização para me basear nesse livro o nome é   
  
" CERTA VEZ NUM VERÃO" da editora Nova Cultura e também não vou ganhar dinheiro com isso... C'est la vie...  
  
Boa leitura!!!  
  
Capítulo 1: O inicio dos problemas  
  
Atrapalhada , quase derrubando os pacotes, Eve Somers aparatou dentro da casa. Era tarde e estava cansada, pois fora obrigada a passar no mercado e fazer umas compras. Por sorte Pierre Frontand, proprietário do restaurante em que ela trabalhava , resouvera acudi-la dando-lhe uma ajuda com os pacotes, ainda podia ouvir a voz dele afastada conversando com os vizinhos.  
  
Apesar das luzes acesas no apartamento, não havia mais ninguem. Com um suspiro de alívio, imaginou o que aconteceria se sua irmã, Sophia, estivesse presente. Acabaria o sossego. A garota vivia empolgada com os sucessos dos Feiticeiros, escutando-os sempre no último volume, não importando a hora.  
  
Livrando-se dos sapatos de salto alto que apertavam os pés e parando no corredor para dar uma olhada no quarto de Sophia. Eve foi obrigada a admitir o quanto a solidão era necessária de vez em quando. Como conviver com a desordem dos outros? Roupas jogadas para todos os lados , na certa durante um dos ataques de dúvida na escolha do que usar para sair, evidenciava que a irmã investia na própria vaidade e o quanto era desorganizada.  
  
Louca por um banho que a refrescasse , Eve antes recolheu as toalhas molhadas e arrumou a prateleira do banheiro com o toque da varinha. Por fim deu-se ao direito de trinta minutos sob uma deliciosa ducha, dessas que lavam até a alma.  
  
No sul da Flórida, mesmo no começo da primavera, as noites são bem quentes e as brisas vindas de quase todas as direções tinham um perfume de mar. Nua sentada diante a penteadeira, começou a cuidar dos cabelos castanhos escuros. Apesar da sensação de alívio pelo banho recém- tomado, do relaxamento que lhe provocava a massagens com a escova, ela não sentia sono, resolveu fazer uma poção para dormir.  
  
Aos vinte quatro anos , Eve Somers era dona de uma beleza ímpar, de um rosto firme e expressivo. Alta ficava bem em qualquer vestido que usasse. Os olhos amendoados eram verde-jade, mutavel como o mar, e sua elegancia , extremamente feminina , em muito havia contribuido para garantir-lhe o atual emprego de relações públicas num restaurante clássico francês.  
  
Eve era conhecida por sua eficiência e franqueza no trabalho , recebendo clientes e divulgando atividades. Era muito responsável e tinha um cargo de confiança com Pierre, as vezes pensava em outra coisa como tentar carreira artística. Afinal seu corpo era esguio. Entretanto, quem parecia ter sido eleita a beldade da família era Sophia com os cabelos dourados, olhos azuis profundos e um sorriso de dentes perfeitos, pensou onde estaria Sophia naquele momento, Eve ficou apreensiva, pois a irmã, no intenso desejo de aproveitar a juventude não media a consequencia dos seus atos e sempre se expunha a riscos desnecessários, como querendo trabalhar com trouxas e falar que se lhe derem o trabalho poderiam lhe mostrar um mundo nunca visto com sorte pensavam que ela estava falando de drogas...  
  
Por outro lado quem conseguia dialogar com Sophia? Ela simplesmente piscava os olhos de maneira encantadora e ria com indiferença das preocupações alheias. Parecia não fazer parte daquela casa.  
  
A madrasta, após a morte do pai de Eve , fora obrigada a mudar-se para um lugar menor. O apartamento era metade da casa em que viviam, mas logo adquiriu todas as caracteristicas de um lar bem organizado, com flores e plantas espalhadas pelos cantos e aguns moveis , escolhidos com cuidado de maneira a valorizar o espaço já aumentado por meio de magia.  
  
Servindo se de chá gelado, Eve olhou para o relógio da cozinha. Onde estaria Sophia? pensou com um suspiro. Já era costume chegar tarde todas as noites. Sophia no máximo, dizia que estivera trabalhando... Quanto ao namorado, bem tratava-se de outro mistério. Ele perecia hostil e nunca falava com Eve , era mais bem mais velho e muito bonito ativo com grandes olhos cinzentos.  
  
Deitada na cama, pos-se a recordar o passado. Qual não a foi sua surpresa, há alguns meses , quando uma coruja do departamento de apreensão do Ministério pedia que aguém da família comparecesse ali urgentemente. Sophia tinha sido presa por tentativa de furto numa boutique de roupas bruxas. Usando sua aparencia independente econômica como argumento, Sophia tornou a vida de Eve um inferno.  
  
Trabalhando como babá na casa da família Malfoy, gente importante em Miami que havia se mudado a pouco tempo por causa da enfermidade da senhora Malfoy que não podia cuidar das crianças . Numa ocasião enviou uma coruja para o local procurando informações e encontrando como resposta um lacônico:   
  
"Aqui não trabalha ninguém com esse nome." Ao saber disso , Sophia ficou possessa:  
  
Quem é você Eve , para ficar investigando a minha vida? Quer que eu perca meu emprego?  
  
Emprego?! Por certo não é na casa dos Malfoy! Você mentiu, exijo que conte a verdade. Ou irei procurar o ministério, o assistente . O responsável por você perante o departamento de apreensão.  
  
Sophia respondeu , procurando acalmar-se:  
  
Está bem. Trabalho para os Malfoy. Pode falar com o sr.Malfoy se quiser é só usar pó de flu. A esposa dele esta muito doente, e a pessoa com quem você falou era uma das enfermeiras. Provavelmente ela não sabe meu nome. Há muita gente trabalhando naquela mansão. Eve não fique enviando corujas eles não gostam. Depois quem fica desempregada sou eu.  
  
Eve ponderou:  
  
Bem... os Malfoy devem saber que você ainda esta sob a minha tutela ...  
  
Sophia gritou furiosa:  
  
Ninguém é responsável por mim, ouviu bem?! Exceto eu mesma! Eu cuido de mim e basta!  
  
Não Sophia. Eu cuido de você, estou cumprindo o meu dever. Percebe? você ainda é muito imatura...  
  
Imatura eu? Faz me rir! E você não é responsável por mim, não somos nem parentes... Não sou filha do seu pai, nem você da minha mãe.  
  
Eve ainda tentou argumentar:  
  
Até que você complete 23 anos , legalmente sou sua tutora!  
  
Mas não deveria, o certo era que eu já fosse livre de você!  
  
Se você não tivesse roubado com certeza estaria livre de mim. - Sophia saiu apressada sem responder.  
  
Não era primeira vez que Sophia reclamava de viver com a irmã, mas Eve até aquele momento nunca havia imaginado que o ressentimento de Sophia fosse tão grande. E pensar que aceitou de bom grado ficar com a irmã de criação quando sua madrasta morreu. Depois dessa última discussão na semana passada, Sophia parecia um pouco melhor até voltava para casa mais cedo.   
  
Com um sospiro de resignação, Eve levantou-se da cama e foi para sala sentia se pouco a vontade os ingredientes para a poção do sono haviam acabado, parecia que agora toda noite precisava de uma para poder dormir. De repente ouviu um estalo, alguém aparatou no quarto. Eve se assustou, até que ouviu a irmã soluçando. Aflita correu até o quarto.  
  
O que aconteceu? - Sophia nada respondeu apenas chorava. Vendo que a irmã entrara no quarto levantou cambaleante e assustada, Sophia trancou frenetivamente a porta. Eve acendeu as luzes e ficou bastante assustada ao ver a irmã , estava machucada, com os braços e as pernas esfolados e o vestido rasgado, sujo de sangue e terra.   
  
Sophia tentou esconder o rosto que, para maior aflição de Eve apresentava um forte hematoma.  
  
Merlin! Sophia, o que aconteceu?  
  
Oh, você tinha razão!  
  
Eve correu para pegar uma poção calmante no armário.  
  
Tome beba. O que aconteceu?  
  
Ela bebeu sofrega. Apesar daquele estado Eve pressentiu que ela inventaria alguma história. Mas não havia como esconder o que tinha acontecido. Eve jurou a si mesma que o responsável pela aquela violência não ficaria sem punição.  
  
Sophia recomeçou a chorar, abandonando -se nos ombros da irmã. Eve conjurou uma esponja com água e passou pelo rosto da irmã. De repente com o rosto crispado deteve a mão de Eve.  
  
Por favor, pare! Precisamos conversar ... agora!  
  
Vá em frente, fale.  
  
Você tinha razão. Eu estava errada, bem que você avisou.  
  
Eve abraçou a irmã.  
  
Foi... perto da casa dos Malfoy, na estrada que contorna o lago... Bem... nós... tinhamos acabado de sair de casa.  
  
Nós?!  
  
Eu e ... Lucius Malfoy estávamos voltando para casa.  
  
Então... ele violentou você?  
  
Sophia gritou horrorizada.  
  
Não, Eve, será que você só pensa nisso? Ele está morto!   
  
Não me diga que você o matou?  
  
Sophia empalideceu, falando com a voz trêmula:  
  
Foi um acidente! Lucius estava dirigindo e de repente surgiu um carro e fomos atirados para fora da estrada... ele caiu de cabeça! Foi terrivel. Morreu instantaneamente...  
  
Num desastre de carro?  
  
É eu sei , eu não queria usar essa coisa trouxa , mas ele disse para mim não me preucupar que ele sabia usar aquilo, que se um trouxa conseguia... Eu juro não tive culpa! Era o Lucius que estava dirijindo... Não estava correndo , mas com certeza não sabia dirijir direito e ainda tinhamos bebido... E eu sei que isso é ruim...  
  
Eve duvidava, conhecendo Sophia como conhecia, ela bem que poderia estar mentindo.  
  
Se não era você que estava guiando o carro por que se preucupa? O que o Ministério acha dessa história toda?  
  
Soluçando, os olhos cheios de lágrimas , confessou não ter tido coragem de comunicar o acidente. Em vez disso fugiu do local e aparatou em casa.  
  
Mas que absurdo! Se você saiu assim, como pode ter tanta certeza de que o Lucius esta morto?  
  
Mas ele morreu, seu pescoço estava quebrado. Eu vi.  
  
Eve caminhou resignada até a chaminé.  
  
Bem... isso não pose ficar assim, precisa ser comunicado.  
  
Não, por favor não! Preciso ficar fora disso!- suplicou Sophia aterrorizada.  
  
Então acha que ninguém a viu com esse tal Lucius? Onde esta a sua bolsa? Na certa ficou no carro.  
  
Sophia arregalou os olhos, assustados, e Eve aproveirou para poder se comunicar com o Ministério sabendo que a irmã não tentaria impedi-la. O funcionário informou do outro lado da lareira que o acidente fora descoberto. Lucius Malfoy estava realmente morto.  
  
Sophia exclamou histérica:  
  
Merlin! Eu sabia! Vão me culpar de tudo, só por causa... daquele roubo na loja! Você sempre diz que quer cuidar de mim e agora vai me entregar para o Ministério...   
  
Eu não vou te entregar para o Ministério afinal você não fez nada... Será que não entende Sophia. Fiz para o seu bem.  
  
Mas tenho ficha suja lá. Pela lei, sou uma criminosa. Acha que a Sra. Malfoy vai permitir que façam investigações sobre Lucius? Como eu disse ele tava dirigindo meio embriagado. Oh, Eve só me vêm como uma empregada. Vão jogar a culpa em mim! - Com um gesto agressivo, Sophia afastou o braço de Eve, que tentava consola-la.- Sua estúpida! Sempre você... para estragar tudo!  
  
Agora Eve estava cismada. Será que Sophia tinha razão? Iriam incrimina-la só por causa dos antecedentes? Sophia poderia ir para a prisão?  
  
Eu... sinto muito. Pensei que seria o melhor. Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa para ajuda-la, mas...  
  
Sophia cortou o assunto, rapidamente, argumentando com as palavras de Eve.  
  
Qualquer coisa... para me ajudar?! Diga que está falando sério! Bem... se você disser que estava no acidente... afinal de contas você não é fichada. Quem iria provar que você não estava com Lucius Malfoy?  
  
Mas, isso... isso é uma loucura! Como sustentar uma história dessas? Nunca vi Lucius Malfoy antes! Eu não sei de nada!  
  
Eu posso lhe dar todos os detalhes de que você precisar... todos! Eve faça isso por mim. Você prometeu a mamãe que cuidaria de mim antes dela morrer. Você prometeu!  
  
Eve procurou argumentar , porém Sophia não escutou. A expressão no seu rosto mostrava o desespero e empenho num único objetivo: forçar Eve a concordar com aquela farsa.  
  
Discutiu, suplicou, explodiu , gritou. Sempre afirmando que as promessas feitas de um leito de morte eram sagradas. A essa altura Eve , já não sabia o que responder. Vinha lhe a mente a imagem também desesperada de Alice Smith, pedindo que a menina bonita, de cachos dourados, fosse poupada das dificuldades.  
  
Por favor ouça me - Sophia pediu.-Eu... bem... precisei usar seu nome para conseguir aquele trabalho na casa dos Malfoy. Fiz isso porque era fichada . Se revelasse minha identidade verdadeira, não conseguiria emprego. Todos naquela casa me conhecem como Eve Somers.  
  
Não é possível! Como pode fazer uma coisa dessas?  
  
Por favor, lembre-se do que prometeu a minha mãe! Se fizer isto por mim, juro que nunca voltarei a arranjar encrencas! Prometo me emendar!  
  
Completamente confusa, Eve cedeu finalmente. Quando os agentes chegaram uma hora depois, contou lhes com naturalidade que era a outra ocupante do carro, que estivera com Lucius Malfoy. Essa versão dos fatos terminou sendo aceita, mesmo porque não havia provas de premeditado.  
  
Conforme explicaram os próprios policiais, a questão estava sendo encarada como um acidente. Na averiguação do corpo foi comprovado o estado de embriaguez de Lucius e a posição que fora achado deixava evidente que era ele o motorista na hora em que o veículo tinha sido jogado para fora da estrada , e não tinha nenhum vestígio de magia.  
  
Quando terminaram todas as explicações solicitadas, Eve tomou coragem e perguntou:  
  
E como está a família Malfoy?  
  
Um dos policiais olhou com um ar surpreso.  
  
Se quer mesmo saber , muito mal. Imagine só ficar viúva de uma hora para outra...  
  
Transtornada Eve os conduziu até a porta de saída, quando viu que eles haviam aparatado, foi correndo tirar satisfações com Sophia, que estava ouvindo tudo escondida.  
  
Por que não me contou que o Lucius Malfoy era casado?  
  
Que importancia tem isso? Eles estavam separados, dormiam até em quartos diferentes...  
  
E como você pode me afirmar isso?  
  
Eu trabalhava lá.  
  
Mas... e as crianças?  
  
Bem... Não há nenhuma criança. Ali eu era um tipo de acompanhante para Narcisa, a mulher de Lucius. Ultimamente ela andava sempre adoentada e me escolheu para acompanha-la. Às vezes queria me fazer confidências, vivia sozinha naquela mansão e parece que na antiga também.... Mas nunca quiz saber da vida dela fazia meu trabalho e vinha embora. Não sei como ela está agora. Faz dois dias que me demiti.  
  
Segundo os agentes ela anda muito abatida.  
  
Sophia retrucou com desdém:  
  
Tudo fingimento! Narcisa quer que todos sintam pena dela. Ainda mais agora que Lucius morreu. Você não imagina quanto ela explorava aquela doença. Mas a mim não engana!  
  
Eve não conseguiu responser estava chocada com sangue frio da irmã. Algo lhe dizia que Sophia estava escondendo informações. Como aquele rosto angelical, tranquilo, podia esconder uma natureza tão calculista? Por que tinha aceitado protege-la? Agora estava obrigada a arcar com as irresponsabilidades de Sophia, que ainda lhe cobrava o juramento feito a sua mãe.  
  
No dia seguinte uma parte do jornal estava reservada somente falando sobre a morte de Lucius Malfoy, mencionado atos , feitos e comunicado que a viuva e o filho eram os únicos parentes vivos.   
  
Depois, um jovem procurou Eve levando-lhe um certificado de uma companhia de seguros para que ela pegasse uma grande quantidade de galeões assim que quisesse. No entanto, Eve se recusou a receber . O rapaz estranhou muito a atitude, mes ela estava decidida a não aceitar qualquer tipo de indenização por aquela farsa.  
  
Quando a história parecia finalmente encerrada, tudo volta a calamidade do início. O jornal estampou na primeira página, em letras garrafais , a seguinte manchete "Chorando a morte do marido num acidente com objeto trouxa , a herdeira Narcisa Black Malfoy suicidou-se ontem , com algum tipo de magia negra ainda não reconhecido. Há fortes suspeitas de que se isso se deva ao fato de ter descobertos o envolvimento amoroso do falecido Lucius Malfoy com sua acompanhante".  
  
Eve exclamou abismada:  
  
Não é possivel! Não pode ser verdade!  
  
E continuou a ler , sabendo então, que Narcisa Malfoy deixará cartas para seu filho e para o Ministério, nas quais informava textualmente que não se importava a idéia de ter sido traida durante tanto tempo por Lucius e... Eve Sommers.  
  
O tom sensacionalista da reportagem certamente excitaria a imaginação dos leitores daquele jornal. Eve já via filas de bruxos pesquisando, ávidos por intrigas e fofocas. E seu nome estava envolvido naquele caso de suicidio, como se fosse responsavel de alguma maneira pela morte de Narcisa Malfoy.  
  
O filho o único parente da falecida, morava na Inglaterra. Preocupada com todas aquelas informações Eve nem percebeu quando uma cabeça apareceu em sua lareira. Do outro da lareira havia uma mulher com cara de inquisidora:  
  
Srt. Eve Sommers?  
  
Sim. Quem é você?  
  
Eu sou do Notícia expressa e gostaria que você nos desse uma declaração sobre a morte de Narcisa Malfoy.  
  
Eve engoliu seco indignada.  
  
Como ousa usar minha lareira para falar sobre isso?  
  
Bem Srt. Sommer você vai precisar da ajuda da imprensa , para ter uma publicidade positiva em torno do seu nome, afinal duas mortes em tão pouco espaço de tempo...  
  
Eve fez a mulher desaparecer irritada.  
  
Quem era? - perguntou Sophia entrando na sala. Com um ar de pouco caso a garota leu o jornal e comentou:- Aquela ordinária aposto que fez de propósito só para me arruinar! Que atitude estupida esse suicidio.  
  
Eve estava chocada com a frieza da irmã diante do suicidio de uma mulher. Realmente, jamais conseguiria compreender a irmã. Eve se perguntava até que ponto teria valido a pena tantos sacrificios em beneficio de alguém tão egoista. Para evitar pubicidade resolvera ficar em casa durante alguns dias. Trancada no apartamento ficava nervosa e assustada, torturando-se com pensamentos que nada esclareciam .  
  
O chefe de Eve , Pierre, ao saber que ela não iria trabalhar por um tempo, perguntou preucupado por uma coruja:  
  
Mas o que esta acontecendo? Por que os reporteres agora vivem esperando encontra-la para fazer um monte de perguntas sobre a mulher que se suicidou?  
  
Você... quer que eu vá trabahar essa noite?  
  
Ele pareceu horrorizado.  
  
Não! Mas precisamos conversar. Eu irei ai mais tarde, depois que tiver fechado o restaurante.  
  
Pierre chegou à meia-noite no apartamento. Seguiu Eve até a cozinha, tomaram café. Por fim ele perguntou:  
  
Que história toda é essa?  
  
Pierre era um bruxo quarentão simpático francês elegante e discreto, há muito tempo morando nos Estados Unidos. Dono de um aguçado tino comercial, gostava muito da maneira que Eve assumia o encargo no restaurante, tendo mesmo chegado lhe propor casamento. Ela diplomatica conseguiu organizar as coisas e permanecer com uma sólida amizade.  
  
Sei muito bem que você não trabalhava para os Malfoy, portanto, não poderia presenciar o acidente. Disse isso aos reporteres, mas eles simplesmentes não acreditaram em mim. Por que você não se defende?  
  
A custo Eve explicou seus motivos, a conversa que tivera com Sophia. Por fim Pierre perguntou perplexo:  
  
Está falando sério? Vai mesmo assumir a culpa daquela inconsequente? E se eles tivessem lhe dado uma poção da verdade?  
  
Não deram , porque sabiam que eu não tive culpa, que ela não teve culpa. E eu não posso entregar minha irmã a policia. Isso só iria piorar as coisas. Sabe , tenho quaze certeza de que era ela que estava dirigindo, e que também estava bebada. Se descobrirem isso, Sophi vai para a cadeia.   
  
Pierre encarou-a pensativo, antes de falar.  
  
Como você é tola. Decida-se de uma vez por todas, Eve! Gosto de você e do seu trabalho, mas não posso me arriscar desse jeito. Imagine só, a divulgadora, a relações públicas do Chez Frontand envolvida num processo criminal. Seria a ruina para todos nos! Pela nossa amizade Eve, prove sua inocencia!  
  
Diante da recusa veemente, Pierre saiu desapontado, lamentando perder uma funcionária. Mas fora opção dela participar daquela farsa sem sentido; apesar de amigos, dali por diante não seria mais possivel acordos profissionais. Tentando não se abalar, Eve correu para o quarto, mas o resultado foi uma noite insone, sem um único momento de paz, sua poção calmante havia terminado e não tinha ingredientes para fazer mais.  
  
No dia seguite, quando se levantou Sophia já estava na cozinha, tomando um copo de coalhada.  
  
Vai procurar outro emprego?- perguntou a maior naturalidade possivel.  
  
Eve respondeu desanimada:  
  
É alguem tem que manter esta casa.  
  
Sophia sorriu, colocando o cabelo com uma das mãos atras da orelha, num gesto sossegado.  
  
Sabe, Eve... Eu não queria que você se preocupasse comigo. Por isso... bem, resolvi me mudar esta manha. É melhor para nos duas que eu vá. Não acho justo que você me sustentar. Se não fosse por mim o seu padrão de vida seria mehor.  
  
Eve espantou-se com aquela conversa. Depois de um longo dilêncio Sophia acrescentou:  
  
Sinto Eve, sei que não é certo eu ir embora desse jeito, porém eu não aguento mais essa história toda! Reporteres investigando... fico tão nervosa. Sinceramente tenho medo de que você acabe falando alguma coisa. Sabe eles podem botar algo na sua bebida...  
  
Não isso nunca.  
  
Obrigada. Mesmo assim não vou facilitar, vou tomar alguns cuidados. Vou mudar de ares. Enviei uma mensagem para um amigo e está tudo acertado.  
  
Como você preferir... Não vou dizer mais nada. Vá em frente também tenho umas coisas para acertar.  
  
O que você vai fazer?  
  
Isso não é da sua conta.  
  
O rapaz que veio buscar Sophia estacionou um carro velho e amassado cheio de ferrugem junto ao meio fio e tocou a buzina.  
  
Vai de carro?  
  
É Kit gosta de coisas trouxas...  
  
É mas pelo visto esse carro não vai aguentar muito tempo o feitiço que usaram para ele se manter de pé é bem forte hein.  
  
O que vai fazer com os moveis e o resto das coisas pretende vende-los?  
  
Talvez.  
  
Acho que o dinheiro deve ser meu. A maioria das coisas aqui eram da minha mãe.  
  
Eve olhou para a irmã. Depois disse sem qualquer emoção.  
  
É... acho que tem razão, vou deixar depositado no banco. Adeus Sophia espero que seja feliz.  
  
Kit falou depositando a bagagem de Sophia no carro visivelmente aumentado.  
  
Tudo certo Sophy? Que há de novo?  
  
Ela cochichou algo no ouvido dele e os dois entraram no carro , que parecia que não aguentava o peso, logo dobraram a esquina em disparada. Como havia dito Eve vendeu toda a mobília e depositou a maior parte na conta da irmã. Fez uma faxina no apartamento. Deu todas as roupas que não gostava e que não iria mais usar para uma Instituição Bruxa de Caridade, e só levou o que coubesse em uma mala. Por fim se arrumou bem, se maquiou e saiu para encerrar a conta no banco e entregar a chave do apartamento na imobiliaria e aparatou na estação rodoviária. Não queria mais usar magia, se passaria por trouxa por um bom tempo.  
  
O letreito do ônibus dizia Jacksonville, que ficava no norte. Para Eve pouco se importava onde iria parar. Não estava deixando nada de importante para trás de sua vida. Assim que a paisagem se tornou monótona, ela caiu num sono profundo, como se quizesse apagar de vez com todos aqueles anos de convivência e amizade frustrada com Sophia. Seria difícil voltar a confiar em alguém.  
  
...  
  
Até o próximo capítulo.   
  
Yundai 


End file.
